


Luisa's Journey

by felixryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Closeted Character, College, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder
Summary: College kid Luisa is a closeted trans girl. What will happen when she reveals who she really is?
Relationships: Trevor Everett/Luisa Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



The Internet was not to blame.

The books with female protagonists were not to blame.

Her heart was not to blame.

 _Society_ was to blame and that’s all there really was to it.

~~~

Luisa Christine Romero was born Antonio Juan Romero. She originally came out as gay when she was in junior high and was met by positivity from her peers. Even her Southern best friend Trevor was on board, without a single joke on whether she had feelings for him. (This was a big relief - she hated lying and Trevor was starting to gain attention from other girls, too. So, it really wasn’t her fault.)

When they entered high school, Luisa met a transgender person for the first time. It was her art teacher Ms. Wilson. She was tall with a hoarse voice and beautiful red hair. Luisa didn’t know she was trans until she saw it on the front page of the school newspaper. She Googled what it meant when she got home and spent the rest of the night looking for more and more information. 

She looked at forum posts, YouTube videos and transition pictures. During the rest of her adolescence, she traveled deeper and deeper…. She joined chat rooms where she made online friends and she’d regularly steal her mother’s makeup. One wig bought online became two and then three. At first, she treated it like an addiction- a waste of her hard-earned money just to feel good. But with a little help and support from people she never even met, she began to blossom- going from a confused fake boy to the transgender woman she grew up to be. More than anything she wanted HRT- even more than bottom surgery- but that would have to wait. At eighteen years old, she knew who she was; the only problem was the world had never met her. She always told herself, _One day… just not right now._ Unbeknownst to her, that day was approaching fast.

~~~

It was a summer day and Luisa was sitting on the bleachers. She was wearing a t-shirt with jean shorts and high tops. Her legs weren’t shaved because it was the summer, but that was alright. Fall was coming.

She watched Trevor out on the field. She didn’t go to the same college so she wasn’t sure whether a game this close to a tie was typical. He seemed to be doing well, but holding back. He hated hogging attention and liked to give his teammates a shot whenever possible. He was the biggest guy on the team with a whopping scholarship to show just how much they wanted him. Meanwhile, Luisa went to the same conservative liberal arts school that her parents had attended. She really, really wanted to make them happy so of course she applied and got in. It was what was expected, after all.

Luisa’s phone buzzed. She opened it to see that one of her trans friends was giving away a binder. This didn’t apply to her, obviously, but she knew someone else who could really use one…. 

The buzzer sounded right as she sent off the text. She looked up and at the score- Trevor’s team had won by just one point. That was weird. Either his team was slacking or the other team was just that good. She did her best to ignore the sound of those around her. Luisa used to bring noise-cancelling headphones, but not anymore. Aside from a bit of texting and the occasional checking of her school email, she typically tried her best to focus on Trevor. He did so for her recitals and plays so of course she could get through a little boredom. Not much of a cheerer, every victory had her crack a smile and clap her hands.

After the game, a freshly-showered Trevor met her by the field post.

“Did you see that touchdown I did?” 

Luisa grinned. “Totally. You were like, ‘Outta my way, _peasants_.’”

Trevor laughed. “Hey, wanna grab some fast food or something? I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, you beast- and sure.”

~~~

Trevor was an athlete and being an athlete required fuel. Luisa knew this, but his appetite still didn’t fail to surprise her as he scarfed down two burgers.

“So, there’s this guy I know on the team named Michael- smart kid, a year older than us. I’m pretty sure he’s a Bio major but I could be wrong. Anyway, he’s on the market and I was wonderin’ if I could give away your Snap? He’s not weird, I promise. I gave him a thorough scoping and he’s a decent guy.”

“Trying to ship me off like an eighteenth century father, eh?” 

“Yes. I expect a dowry of at least two horses- but seriously. I want you to be happy, bro. Unless there’s somebody else….?”

 _Yes!_ she internally screamed. _It’s you!!!_

“Uhhhhh,” she said.

“It’s okay if you wanna think on it. I know you never really dated before- I just want you to have that experience under your belt ‘cause I care about ya.” Trevor (always the touchy-feely type) reached across the table to grab her hand. It was so tiny compared to his, and she temporarily revelled in the moment, appreciating the warm squeeze he gave it. No wonder those rumors spread around their high school- their entire friendship beamed “bromance” energy.

“Why don’t you give me his Snap instead?” she offered. (That way, she could forget about it.)

“Sure-o! Lemme show you a pic of the fella.”

“Oh, cool.”

He brought up a photo of his team altogether, giving the screen a tap at a particular face. He was alright looking- significantly smaller than Trevor, but with nice hair. Maybe she could give it a shot…? She decided to sleep on it.

~~~

That night, Luisa’s heels came in. They were shiny black pumps that gave her a bit of extra height and click-clacked when she walked. She imagined Trevor seeing her in them…. Would he laugh? Gawk? She stumbled, barely managing to catch herself…. What if Trevor was there? Would he have catched her in those strong, tan arms of his?

_I know it won’t happen, but it’s not bad to think about it… right?_

Luisa sat on her bed with a sigh. She would later look back to this moment and regret not sending him a text or at least some kind of hint about what she would put their friendship through. Deaf to the sound of her closet’s clock, her time was about to run out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa's world is turned upside-down when her parents catch her in a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains transphobic language which might be triggering for some readers.

There were several things that weren’t supposed to happen, and for Luisa Romero, all of them happened at once.

Her parents weren’t supposed to be home.

The door wasn't supposed to be unlocked.

But most of all, she was never, _ever_ supposed to be caught in girls’ clothes. 

“Get in the car,” said her mom.

“No,” said Luisa.

The Romeros (minus the twins, who had soccer) were gathered in the living room. Her mom stomped her foot, her cross necklace bouncing against her chest. “Antonio Romero, get in the car right now!”

“He can always go on Sunday,” said her dad. 

“No! This has been a long-running issue and I want him to get help ASAP.”

“Long-running issue?” asked Luisa. She thought back to all the childhood dress-up games, birthday wishes and nail-painting. _Oh,_ she thought.

“I should’ve never let you grow your hair out,” grumbled Mrs. Romero. “Part of this is my fault. I should’ve been harder on you.” She let out a large sigh. “I’m going to Church to pray for you,” she announced. “We’ll discuss your punishment when I get home. And for Christ’s sake, put some pants on.”

“I won’t change who I am for you,” Luisa said, surprising herself in the process.

“So, what? You’re just going to…. To cut off your manhood?” exclaimed her mother.

Tears started to form in Luisa's eyes. “When I have the money,” she answered. 

“Son, you don’t want to be a transvestite,” said her father. “It’s not a good life. You deserve better.”

“Is it really better if it’s not who I am?”

“You’re a boy! God made you a boy for a reason!” she shrieked. “How could you do this to our family?”

“It’s what I want,” said Luisa, softly.

Her mother checked the time. “I need to leave now if I want to make the 5:00 mass.” She jabbed a finger at her daughter. “Think about what you’ve done in the meantime.” In a huff, she snagged the keys off the counter and left the house. Luisa looked to her father who was standing there, just as dumbstruck as she was.

"You should probably change," he said, finally. 

~~~

Luisa didn’t think; she went upstairs and cried herself to sleep. She woke up two hours later to find her dad in her room, going through her drawers. 

“Get out of there!” she said, panicked. It wasn’t about them finding out because they already knew- but she was afraid they’d start throwing things out.

“Sorry for waking you. I wanted you to be all set to go when you woke up.”

“To go? I’m not going to Church-”

“It’s your Aunt Carmen,” he said, not making eye contact. “I think it’d be best if you stayed with her awhile.”

Luisa felt her heart crack. “Oh.” 

~~~

Luisa wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. She had changed out of her dress before leaving and was now in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. On the floor by her left foot was her suitcase. She was sitting on the bed in her aunt’s guest room while she made a phone call downstairs. No doubt she was calling her brother and sister-in-law to demand answers. It should’ve been embarrassing- she always got embarrassed when someone defended her- but this time, Luisa didn’t care. She wanted someone to stand up against the people who had kept her in denial for so long. 

Luisa checked her phone for messages. There was one from Trevor a couple hours ago.

_I found the BEST shitty movie. Can I come over?_

_No :(_ she typed.

Dots appeared almost immediately. He was always quick to respond.

_Why the :( ?_

Luisa went back and forth between the apps on her phone. Pinterest, Tumblr, Goodreads…. She opened each one without really looking. 

_Hello?_

She bit her lip and went back to Messages. 

_I had a fight with my parents about religion_ , she typed back.

_Dude, that sucks! Do you want to come over here?_

Luisa felt exhausted at the thought.

_How about Saturday?_ she asked.

_Knock knock._

It was her aunt. “Can I come in?” she asked, her voice soft.

“Of course. It’s your house,” she said.

Aunt Carmen padded barefoot over to sit by her niece, the old bed creaking beneath her. “How’re you feeling?”

She shrugged. “I’m okay, all things considered. How much did Dad tell you?”

“He told me that you came out to him as transgender. Tony, is that true?”

Luisa’s throat tightened. “Yes,” she said, her voice cracking. 

Aunt Carmen gave her a hug. “Oh, sweetie… I’m so sorry it had to be like this.” 

_Don’t cry, don’t cry…._

“If this is something you’re sure of, I promise to accept you. You can stay here as long as you want, okay? I’m here for you.”

Luisa sniffled. “Thanks…”

Ms. Romero gave her one final squeeze before letting go. “Do you want to go by she/her?”

“Yes, please. And I go by Luisa now.” 

Aunt Carmen gave her a wink. “Well, Luisa, I’m ordering takeout tonight. I have a paper menu downstairs...Want me to bring it up? Or is pizza okay?”

“Just pizza is fine. Thank you so much, Auntie. I mean it.”

And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa comes out as a girl to her crush.

_Dear Trevor-_

(Too formal.)

_Hi, Trevor-_

(Too casual.)

_Trevor, I have something to tell you._

(Straightforward, good.)

_It’s a secret I’ve been keeping, not because I don’t ~~want you to know~~ trust you but because it might ~~end our friendship~~ change things. The secret is that I’m not actually gay. I thought I was for awhile but it turns out I’m something ~~worse~~ else._

(Too long-winded.)

Luisa scribbled over the draft. She was currently sitting at her aunt’s breakfast table using a spare notebook to air out her thoughts.

_It’s a secret I’ve been keeping, not because I don’t trust you but because I’m worried it’ll change things. The secret is ~~I feel like~~ ~~I want to be~~ I’m a girl. Not biologically, but on the inside. And although I appreciate our friendship and you as a person immensely, I’m not the same old Tony. Now that I think about it, I don’t think he even existed in the first place._

(That’s even more long-winded!)

Luisa whipped out her phone. In the Notes app, she had drafts upon drafts of the same letter. Frustrated, her pen rolled off the table and onto the floor as she began typing.

_Trevor, I have something to tell you. It’s a secret I’ve been keeping, not because I don’t trust you but because it’ll change things. The truth is that if I want to be who I am, I have to sacrifice a whole lot, and I don’t want one of those things to be you. The secret is that I’m a girl. Not biologically, of course, but on the inside where it matters. My parents won’t accept that, and if my best friend can’t either, I need to find out and get it over with. It’s okay if you want some space to think about it and adjust, but I’d like to be called Luisa instead of Tony since I’m going to transition._

Luisa sniffled, a teardrop falling onto her screen. This was going to be long-winded no matter what. Tired, she copied and pasted it into Messages, her heart hammering against her ribs. 

_Send it! Do it!!!_ she thought. Her thumb trembled above the button. Once it sent, she immediately turned it off and slid it across the table, face down.

Behind her, she heard the familiar sound of a microwave door. It was only her second day at her aunt’s, but she and her brothers had come for visits her entire life. “Want some tea?” she asked.

“Sure,” she sighed. About a minute later, it beeped, and Carmen came in with a mug in hand. “Do you want milk or honey?”

“Black is fine.”

Her aunt went back to the kitchen, soon returning with her own mug. She sat across from Luisa, watching her face carefully. “You know I spoke with your father last night,” she said.

_Damn it._ “And how’d that go?”

“I can’t speak for your mother, but he’s not as close-minded as you may think,” she said, slowly. “I sent him some resources- nothing much, just a few websites- but I’m hoping it helps.”

Luisa gulped. “Do you have clients who are, er, trans?”

Luisa’s aunt smiled and nodded. “Yup. They’re all FtM at the moment, but I’ve had MtFs in the past. It’s one of the things I specialize in.” She blew on her tea. “You know I can’t be your therapist because it’s a conflict of interest, but I have a great friend who I think you’d like. Her name’s Erica.”

“I don’t need therapy,” she blurted out.

“You have to if you want to medically transition, I’m afraid.”

“Oh.”

“I have a couple questions, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“Shoot,” she said, and blew on her own tea. She loved the feeling of the cup beneath her palms- especially with the weather being what it was.

“How long have you known?”

“I found the word for it in high school, but didn’t know it was what I truly wanted for a little while. For being absolutely sure, I’d say about two years?”

“Hmmm. And does anyone know?”

Luisa flushed. “Well, I just told my best friend.” She laughed nervously. “So, like… That’s now a thing.”

“You mean Trevor?”

She twisted her lips and nodded.

“I remember him. He grew like crazy, huh?” 

Another nervous laugh. “Yeah, he’s a pretty big guy…”

“You know, it might take some time for people to digest it. But I know Trevor’s family- his mom is a sweetheart. Especially since he took you coming out for the first time so well, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Luisa nodded, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to check her phone. “Do you mind if I go upstairs and lay down for a bit? I didn’t sleep great last night….”

“Oh! Of course,” she said. “And feel free to let me know if it’s too hot. I know I have the tendency to crank the heat up.”

“The temp is fine. And uh, we can talk more later I just….” She picked up her phone. “I need to have a certain conversation.”

Her aunt nodded, understandingly. “If you need to get your mind off it after, we could watch a movie.”

Luisa grinned shakily. “That, that sounds good,” she stuttered.

Once she got upstairs, she turned her phone back on. She set it down on the room’s bookshelf and paced, wringing her hands and thinking. When it buzzed, she was by the door. With a great amount of caution, she slowly approached the device, her heart racing inside her chest.

_Call me?_

~~~

Trevor felt nauseous, a sea of thoughts chaotically astir in his brain. In a way, this solved a problem and replaced it with a new, more complicated one. 

“Er, hi,” ~~he~~ she said.

“Hey,” he said. “So, you wanna be a girl?” 

Silence on the other side of the line. “Hello?

“Yes, I’m here. And yeah, but I think- no, I know I’ve always been one. It’s just about… presenting myself as one and being assertive about it. So, like… what do you think? Are you mad?”

He laughed. “Dude, why would I be mad?” A pause. “I call girls dude, too, by the way.”

She giggled. “Yeah, I know you do.”

Trevor looked down at his hand splint. “So, why Luisa? My guess would be you’d go for Antonia or somethin’.”

“It just feels right,” she said. “I experimented with some other names, too, but I like Luisa best.”

“Well, _Luisa_ ,” he said, “I’m probably going to mess up at some point so please don’t take it personal. I’ll try my best, though…. And I really wanna see you. I know you don’t drive, so maybe I could pick you up…?”

“But you’re all the way at college.”

Again, he looked at his hand. “I came home for the weekend. That's why I asked you to hang yesterday.”

“Oh! Duh, obviously you're in town. Let me just ask my aunt if she minds. I doubt she’ll care, she’s really chill and has been super supportive.”

“Sounds good.”

_What if she thinks it’s a fetish?_ he wondered.

_She won’t. She’s being honest with me and I’ll be honest back._

He heard the muffled sound of a door closing. “She says it’s fine. You wanted to meet up today…?”

“If that’s alright.”

“That’s awesome, actually. I’ll send you the address, okay?”

_This is it. Shit’s finally gonna happen._

“Yeah, Ton-Luise. I’ll pick you up, we can talk and then watch the worst horror movie you’ve ever seen.”

“Yes,” she said, sounding excited. “Okay, later!” Once she hung up, he fell backwards onto his bed with a groan. Maybe he should wait…? 

_No- if she can say that big of a secret, so can I._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor admits he has feelings for Luisa! Sex follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on publishing this a week ago but life got in the way. Hope you all enjoy!

Luisa was surprised to see that her dad had packed her girl clothes while compiling her suitcase. Thoughtfully, she laid out her outfits on her aunt’s guest bed and bookshelf, occasionally holding something up in front of the mirror. She eventually settled for a grey sweater and a modest blue skirt. She almost wore her heels, but decided against it at the last second- choosing a pair of boring old sneakers instead.

~~~

It’d been about a month since ~~Tony~~ Luisa had visited Trevor’s college. He didn’t know what he expected when they met up again, but he hadn’t imagined _this._

“Oh, _wow,_ ” he said. 

“Do you like it?” she asked shyly. 

Trevor nodded. “You look great,” he said- and he was being honest, she really did look swell in that little outfit. Her eyelashes also looked thicker and her legs were shaved. 

“Thanks! And thank you for being so understanding about this whole mess… Hang on- what happened there?” She gestured towards his hand.

Trevor shrugged. “I got mad and punched a wall,” he said, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Dude! You can’t go around doing that,” she tsked. 

“You can chew me out in the car- I am _itchin’_ to show you this film I found.”

“It better be as terrible as you say,” she said with a grin.

~~~

“I hate horror movies where everyone dies,” she sighed.

Trevor laughed. “Are you kiddin’ me? That death was hilarious.”

“No, it was tragic- although, I will admit it had comedic timing with how sudden it was.”

“Right? And the truckers- everything is _literally_ their fault.”

He exited out of Netflix. “Want some lunch?” he asked, getting up.

“Sure! But, er….”

He paused, then sat back down. “Whåt’s up?”

“You’re taking this really well.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean…”

“Me being trans,” she mumbled.

“Oh, boy…” Trevor rubbed his hands together, looking stressed out. “There’s a reason for that, if I’m honest.”

Some ideas floated through Luisa’s head, but the main one was a trans friend from school. The wildest one was that he was trans himself, which didn’t make a lot of sense considering he was the epitome of Southern masculinity.

“I’m- I’m….”

Luisa’s heart sped up. 

“I’m bisexual, I think.”

_… Huh._

“Cool. I’m pan.”

“You’re what…?”

Luisa giggled. “It’s okay, not a lot of people know what it is. Er, it’s a lot like bisexual but inclusive of more than two genders. There’s some discourse around it stemming from bi erasure, but I think the terms go hand-in-hand. I used to call myself bi, though.”

Trevor looked dumbfounded. “But- but you came out as gay-”

“I did, because I thought I was! Sexuality is funny like that. In reality, I just wanted an identity that would allow me to distance myself from stereotypical masculinity. So, when I found out I was trans, I realized I like girls, too.”

“Oh, uh… huh.” 

“Sorry- went on a bit of a tangent.” 

“No! No, it’s alright. I guess I’m pan, too.”

Her heart picked up speed again. Inside she was screaming, but externally she (hoped she) came off as calm and collected. “Really?”

“Yeah- to be honest I…. I have a bit of a crush.”

……

“On who?”

…….

Trevor looked panicked. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing along his throat. “Will it change anythin’ if I say it’s you?” 

_THANK YOU BUDDHA, LORD, JESUS AND ANY OTHER DEITY FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL GIFT I HAVE JUST RECEIVED._

“For- for real?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I like you, too,” she blurted out. 

“Since when?”

“It’s been awhile,” she said with a nervous little laugh.

Trevor placed a hand on her shoulder. “I liked you as a guy and I like how you are now,” he said. “I realized back when I was at school; I’d have dreams about you, like my subconscious was tryna tell me somethin’. And- and I slept with other people, other girls hopin’ it’d go away… But they kept comin’ back, over and over." He looked off into the distance, a small smile on his lips. “I wanna just- just hang out with you and fuck around, makin’ corny jokes and watchin’ shit movies because you’re my favorite person.” He laughed tensely. “I guess it was a relief to hear you wanted to be a girl because that part o’ my sexuality is somethin’ I’m already used to, you know?”

He looked back at her, switching to look at one eye at a time, back and forth.

Luisa nodded. She felt like springing up from the couch and doing a victory dance, but she knew Trevor was having A Moment and didn’t want to come off as facetious. 

“That makes sense,” she said. She ran her hand up and down her leg, which was bent beside the other to the left side of the couch. “Do you wanna, um…. Explore that? Like, what do you want?” _Say yes._

“I’m sorta an all-or-nothin’ fella, so what I want is... well, what I want is all of you.”

_OH, SHIT._

“Wanna skip right to it, then?”

“Are you comfortable with that…?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

Trevor inched towards her slowly. His cologne reminded her of summertime and running through the woods, as it emanated fresh air and spice. She eagerly closed the gap between them, having been waiting for this moment for years. His lips were wide and chapped, gentle and warm. He didn’t dare poke his tongue in her mouth as they both shared a soft, simple kiss that slowly turned into something a little rougher. Feeling frisky, Luisa palmed at the center of his cargo shorts, wondering what awaited beneath.

“Someone’s getting ahead of herself,” he smirked.

Luisa blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, no worries… It’s kinda hot.” The kiss resumed, and so did Luisa’s thoughts… his dick had felt big beneath her palm. What if it didn’t fit?

Luisa pulled off her sweater to reveal her low-cut tank top. She felt a bit silly with it on because she didn’t have her bra fillers, but Trevor didn’t seem to mind; he swooped in to pepper kisses along her collar bone, causing her to shiver.

There was a creak somewhere in the house, alerting them both. “Wanna head to my room?” Trevor asked.

“Sounds good,” she answered.

Taking her small hand in his, he led them up the carpeted stairs. She knew the way, of course, but appreciated the extra physical contact. When they got there, he gently pulled her towards his bed. She’d only ever slept in it once. She was 11 at the time and had forgotten her sleeping bag at home. Now here she was, seven years later- different yet the same.

Trevor pulled off his shirt, revealing his mouthwateringly muscular body. Luisa suddenly felt self-conscious, suddenly wanting to fast forward to the day she would (hopefully) have breasts. The sound of Trevor’s belt clinking drew her attention away from her daydreams and back down to reality. Trevor pulled down his pants, letting loose his fat, hard cock. 

“That thing’ll split me in half,” she whispered.

“I’ve had sex before- getting it in is always the hardest part, but it gets better afterwards. Again, we don’t have to do this-”

“Do you have lube?”

He furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

“Just checking. As long as there’s lube, I’ll be fine.”

Luisa was wearing a pair of briefs that coincidentally matched the sweater they had left downstairs. She pulled them down. “Can I leave the skirt on?” she asked. It helped with her dysphoria. 

“Sure thing,” he said, not even questioning why. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube, then placed the lube on the right side of the bed. He rubbed it all over his cock, watching Luisa as he touched himself. “Don’t asses have to be stretched out first?” he asked.

Luisa nodded. “I can do that part-”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind. I’ve always wanted to finger a girls’ ass.”

“Well, if you insist…” she said. Her body was buzzing with a nervous type of excitement. She walked over to the bed and he kissed her again, pulling her into his lap. They made out for a while, his stiff cock brushing up against her stomach.

When his lips left hers, it was to pose a question: “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “I am.”

“Good girl,” he said, and his words went straight to her cock.

Trevor opened the bottle of lube back up as Luisa laid down on her stomach. She flipped her skirt up, displaying her virgin ass. She shivered as the cool lubricant was spread around her hole as Trevor made his way inside. His finger was thick and experienced, curling up inside her and pumping in and out. When he added another, she couldn’t help but moan.

“There we go…. Make noise for me,” he murmured.

Luisa had never felt so exposed. Her asshole quivered as he worked her open. “Hahh, ahh…” Tired of arching her back, she grabbed a pillow and wedged it beneath her before falling back down.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

“Yessss,” she groaned. When he took out his fingers, her hand went down to her leaking cock. “Do you mind if I touch myself?”

“Not at all,” he purred. He placed his cock on top of her bottom, rubbing against it playfully. “Can you beg for it? I love it when girls do that.”

“Please fuck me,” she squeaked. “I really, _really_ want it. Please- I need you. I’ve wanted this for so _long_.”

Trevor sighed happily. “Me too,” he said. He let some of his weight press into her- not all of it, of course, or she’d be crushed, but enough of it so she could no longer fit her hand in-between her legs. 

She gasped at its size. “It hurtsss,” she whined.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, it hurts _good_.”

“I’m glad,” he muttered, and gave the first thrust.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

“Shh shhhh, it’s okay- it’s alright.”

Luisa whimpered into the comforter, pushing back against his cock.

“You’re doing so good,” he said, pulling out slightly. He thrusted again, gently, hitting her directly in the prostate.

“You’re hitting my spot,” she said.

“Yeah?” He thrusted a few more times.

“Can we- ohhh, ghmmmm…”

He paused. “Yeah? What is it?” 

“Can we change positions?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said, immediately pulling out. “Wanna be on top?”

“Yes, please.”

Trevor got up and so did she. She picked up the lube and put some on her own cock, which was significantly smaller than her lover’s. After that, she took a deep breath, stood up on the bed and lowered herself down. 

“Shhhhhit…” she said, throwing her head back.

“So tight,” he praised. “You’re doing great…”

Luisa bounced up and down, rubbing herself and panting. With Trevor’s lumbering height and thick body, she felt like she was conquering a god or a half-giant; she felt like fitting herself onto him was a miracle. 

“Damn, I- I’m gonna cum. Can I cum in you?” he asked.

“P-pleeaa _ssse_.”

Trevor grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down so he was even deeper. She yelped and squirmed, feeling good albeit sore and uncomfortable. Suddenly, she came inside her own hand, shooting Trevor in the face right as he spilled his own seed deep inside her.

“Fuck,” she said, and nearly fell face first had she not managed to keep balance. Light-headed, she let Trevor milk his cock as they both rode out their first orgasm together. Only afterward did she collapse into the sheets. He threw a heavy arm over her as they both came down, the sound of their ragged breathing filling the otherwise quiet room. 

“I’m so sorry for the mess,” she said. 

“It’s alright,” he laughed, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Would you wanna do this again?”

Luisa was surprised at the question- surprised but happy. “Are you kidding? Of course!”

"Would you want to be my girl, too? It's okay if not."

Luisa couldn't believe it, her fear of this being a one time thing having barely manifested itself. "No, I'd love that." She kissed him on the chin. It wasn't what she had in mind for her journey to womanhood, but having a boyfriend would definitely be a confidence boost. "It won't be easy," she warned. "I'm about to enter the most vulnerable time of my life. Wouldn't you rather have a normal relationship?"

"Being with you's what feels normal. Always has, and might always will be," he laughed. "And I might fuck up- call you by the wrong name or somethin', but I'll try my best, okay? I'll try as hard as I can until I always get it right."

Tears welled up in Luisa's eyes. "That's all I want," she said, and kissed him once more.


End file.
